subnauticafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Seamoth
: 300 metrów * z : 500 metrów * z : 900 metrów | metoda pozyskania = Fragmenty | identyfikator = seamoth | image2 = Seamoth Fragment1.png|1 Seamoth Fragment2.png|2 Seamoth Fragment3.png|3 Seamoth Fragment4.png|4 |item2 = Fragmenty Seamotha|location2 = * Aurora * Trawiasty płaskowyż|Fragments2 = 3|debugspawn2 = seamothfragment|health = 300}} Seamoth jest małą jednostką podwodną, którą można skonstruować za pomocą . Jest to wszechstronny , który może poruszać się z dużą prędkością pod wodą i może być dostosowany za pomocą w . Przed skonstruowaniem Seamotha gracz musi najpierw zeskanować jego trzy używając . Można je znaleźć we na Trawiastym płaskowyżu i w Aurorze. Przegląd Gracz może wejść do Seamotha używając lub / . Po wejściu do środka gracz może manewrować '' 'Seamothem' '' używając tych samych elementów sterujących, co dla pływania lub nacisnąć lub , aby wyjść z Seamotha. Gracz może włączać i wyłączać reflektory "Seamotha" za pomocą lub . Do działania Seamoth wymaga z . Po jednym ładowaniu Seamoth może pokonać około 10 650 metrów (106,5 m na procent energii), zanim ogniwo całkowicie się rozładuje. Aby naładować Seamotha gracz może wymienić ogniwo elektryczne lub zadokować go w albo (pobierając energię do ładowania ogniwa Seamotha z bazy lub . Seamoth wytwarza własny tlen, o ile ma energię (wytwarzanie tlenu nie zużywa jego energii). Kiedy gracz wejdzie do Seamotha, który ma energię, jego tlen zostanie w pełni uzupełniony. Umożliwia to graczowi nurkowanie w głębszych obszarach oceanu, które nie są łatwo dostępne przez pływanie lub korzystanie z . W porównaniu z Cyklopem i , Seamoth jest znacznie szybszy i bardziej zwrotny, co czyni go doskonałym do eksploracji. Jest on jednak bardziej podatny na uszkodzenia, a nawet w pełni ulepszony nie może zejść na tyle głęboko, by zbadać najgłębsze biomy (takie jak Nieaktywna strefa lawy i Jeziora lawy). Po wejściu gracza do Seamotha, jego SI mówi "Witaj na pokładzie, kapitanie." Plan Zagrożenia Seamoth ma swój własny poziom Zdrowia, który zmniejszy się, jeśli zostanie zaatakowany przez wrogie stworzenia, uderzy w obiekty (w tym niektóre rośliny), będzie wystawiony na działanie temperatury wyższej niż 70 ° C lub zmiażdżony przez ciśnienie wynikające z nurkowania poniżej głębokości zgniatania. Gracz może naprawić te obrażenia za pomocą . Po spadku poziomu zdrowia do 0%, Seamoth eksploduje.https://trello.com/c/8CIzIQaK/4606-make-seamoth-explode Dated June 24, 2015. Kwasowa solanka w Zaginionej rzece zadaje Seamothowi okresowe obrażenia. Siła ciągu Seamoth wytwarza wystarczająco duży ciąg do przodu, aby poruszać się z maksymalną prędkością około 12,7 m / s, oraz ciąg boczny pozwalający na poruszanie się z prędkością około 11,3 m / s. Przy wychodzeniu, Seamoth zachowa swój pęd i to spowoduje, że gracz znajdzie się za nim. Gracz powinien uważać, aby nie wychodzić z Seamotha w ruchu, szczególnie jeśli w pobliżu znajdują się niebezpieczne stworzenia, ponieważ Seamoth może odpłynąć od gracza, pozostawiając go bezbronnym wobec ataku. Ulepszenia i dostosowywanie Seamotha można dostosować za pomocą . Konsola pozwala na nazwanie Seamotha i zmianę jego kolorów. W konsoli wykonuje się także moduły ulepszeń dla Seamotha. Maksymalnie cztery z tych modułów można włożyć do panelu ulepszeń znajdującego się na lewym skrzydle Seamotha. Moduł kompensacji głębokości Zwiększa maksymalną głębokość zanurzenia, pozwalając pojazdowi na wytrzymanie większego ciśnienia. Każdy kolejny moduł podwaja dodatkową maksymalną głębokość poprzedniego. Efekt się nie kumuluje, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych ulepszeń. Moduł ładunkowy Moduł ładunkowy to pojemnik 4x4, który można zainstalować w każdym z 4 gniazd panela ulepszeń Seamotha. Każdy z pojemników może być dostepny na zewnątrz Seamotha. Wzmocnienie kadłuba Trwała ochrona kadłuba przed kolizjami, eliminująca uszkodzenia w normalnych warunkach. Moduł sprawności silnika Moduł sprawności silnika ponownie przetwarza zbędne ciepło, aby zminimalizować nieefektywność zasilania. Każdy moduł zmniejsza zużycie energii o 15%. Moduł ładowania słonecznego Seamotha Moduł ładowania słonecznego Seamotha to ulepszenie, które pozwala na doładowywanie baterii Seamotha kiedy znajduje się na słońcu. System obronny Seamotha Generuje lokalne pole elektryczne odstraszające agresywną faunę. Aktywuje się przy pomocy . System torpedowy Seamotha Standardowa wyrzutnia podwodna zaadaptowana do wystrzeliwania torped: * Torpeda gazowa * Torpeda wirowa Sonar Seamotha Dedykowany system do wykrywania i wyświetlania danych topograficznych na HUD. Aktywowany za pomocą . Baza danych Seamoth= |-| Seamoth Bay Text= Galeria Zrzuty ekranu= Seamoth1.jpg|Widok z przodu Seamoth2.jpg|Widok z boku Seamoth3.jpg|Tył Seamoth4.jpg|Widok z góry Seamoth5.jpg|Od spodu Seamoth6.jpg|Widok w nocy, front Seamoth7.jpg|Widok w nocy, tył SeamothSizeref.jpg|Porównanie wielkości z graczem 20160604194041_1.jpg|Wnętrze dostosowanego Seamotha. 20160714165336_1.jpg| Seamoth zadokowany w stacji dokującej. 2017-06-19_00001.jpg|Interfejs ulepszeń SeamothGallery6.png|Dostosowany Seamoth SeamothGallery4.png|Wnętrze SeamothGallery5.png|Kierowanie Screen Shot 2017-05-16 at 16.21.07.png|Widok sterującego SesMoth 10.jpg|'Seamoth' zadokowany w Cyklopie. SeamothBuild.gif|'Seamoth' w konstrukcji. Screen Shot 2017-05-16 at 16.25.10.png|W pełni ulepszony Seamoth Ss 6eaabeee31d9727992f93fd3f36a3596342b57d2.600x338.jpg Plan Seamoth.png KeelLaunchBay Final01.jpg Concept-art-seamoth-submersible-by-pat-presley-the-art-of-subnautica.jpg Seamoth storage.jpg Reaper Leviathan.jpg Reaper Leviathan (5).gif |-| Filmy= Seamoth enter exit and launchbay 01|Animacje wejścia i wyjścia z Seamotha SN SeamothDamages 01| Sonar2.gif|Sonar Seamotha |-| Koncepcje artystyczne= Subnautica_seamoth_1.jpg|Concept Art Concept-art-seamoth-cockpit-by-pat-presley-the-art-of-subnautica.jpg|Koncepcja wnętrza Seamotha Seamoth_unused_design.jpg|Niezastosowana wersja Seamotha Ciekawostki * Stary kompensator ciśnienia Seamoth (moduł głębokości) ma taką samą głębokość zgniatania jak moduł ultra wzmocnienia kadłuba Cyklopa. Jednak teraz jest nieosiągalny, ponieważ został zastąpiony przez moduł głębokości i nie można go ulepszyć. Jeśli gracz ma jeden, uważa się go za element oddzielny od Kompensatora ciśnienia. * SI Seamotha od czasu do czasu mówiła "Kocham to, kiedy wchodzisz we mnie" zamiast "Witamy na pokładzie, kapitanie". To był żart przemycony przez producenta dźwięków, Simona Chylinskiego. Po omówieniu sprawy z zespołem programistów, Simon usunął to, ponieważ w "Subnauticę" gra wielu nieletnich i całe rodziny. Odniesienia ru:мотылёк En:Seamoth fr:Seamoth Kategoria:Pojazdy Kategoria:Seamoth Kategoria:Wymaga planu